


Flesh and blood

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: psycho-pass 的背景设定，在巫女系统的统治下的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

永远都没有办法追上我，小鬼，你太幼稚。

模糊的影像在眼前扭曲晃荡着，满是嘲讽的狰狞笑意盘踞在嘴角，那个人手里拿着一支注射器慢慢朝他靠近。他的手脚似乎都被金属器械给桎梏得无法动弹，嘴里像被打了麻药一样连舌头都转不过弯来，他甚至都能感受到那该死的冰冷针头贴在他肌肤上却迟迟不再推进的毛骨悚然。

怎么样，只需举手之劳，你就会被毁掉。

比起他们会怎么处置你，我想还是现在更重要，你觉得呢？

你的味道真不错。

就在那种混杂着汗水jingye以及喘息的味道就要弥漫开去的时候，他猛然睁开了眼。

天花板上悬下的肮脏电扇叶子有气无力地垮踏踏转着，搅动着室内的浑浊空气。他这才意识到刚刚的一切不过只是虚惊一场。金发因为汗水湿嗒嗒黏在头上，浑身上下都因汗液而变得黏黏糊糊。他用手肘撑着坐起身来，无意间往两腿间瞟了眼。

真是漂亮。

他暗骂了一声后翻身下床，直接拐向水房。待打开花洒让彻骨冷水从头到脚浇了个透心凉后，他本以为自己会变得更加清醒理智些，但是指尖一触及脖子上那块留下已经开始淡去的圈状疤痕，不知不觉他还是念出了那个人的名字。

纳兹·多拉格尼尔。

一旦想到这个人，斯汀便觉得就像被划了个口子的腹部里肠子胃一股脑呼啦啦流了出来淌了一地一样，各种该想的不该想的全都同时登场，犯罪系数直线上升。他毫不留情地给自己脑袋来上了一拳，好让自己不至于对着花洒也能来上一发。

已经差不多过了两年，这个人却一点消息都没有，愣是像从来就没出现过。是在走私的时候不小心被人一枪爆掉了脑袋，还是正靠在哪个肮脏酒吧的沙发上手里搂着丰乳肥臀的美人儿呢？

斯汀一边掂量着两者的可能性，一边又不自觉把手伸向下体时，他听见卧室里他的手机像杀完人一样叫了起来。这才像真正唤醒了他似的，他一激灵缩回了手，骂骂咧咧地关上花洒直冲房间。

来电显示是罗格，他的上级。斯汀毫不犹豫地按下接听键：

“罗格？”

“他出现了。”电话那头的声音冷静而稳重，“在西十二区的一间旧公寓。”

===========

Flesh and blood

文/渺渺

18X出没，慎

==========

事实上罗格在接到消息后一直犹豫到底该不该告诉斯汀，他考虑了半天，连续按错了七次号码，最后还是把那个电话给打了出去。

反正斯汀迟早就会知道，与其让这个家伙像两年前一样独自出去冒险，还不如和他一块儿来得保险。

以监视官监视并控制执行官的名义陪他一起去，这是最好不过的理由。

罗格明白自己一直以来都充当着保护者的角色，以他的方式保护着一个名叫斯汀·尤克利夫的家伙。这个家伙极其不让人省心，并且擅长作死，一股子难调教的傲娇脾气。就是这样。

十五分钟后，他开车载上了斯汀，两人秘密前往西十二区。

斯汀上车后像往常一样和罗格贫了几句之后，十分罕见地安静了下来。他撑着下巴看向窗外，车窗开着冷风灌进来把他那还没擦干的头发吹得乱七八糟。罗格也没有开口，他专注地开着车，偶尔用眼角余光瞥上斯汀几眼。

他知道现在说话的不合时宜，况且，他也不知道说什么才好。

他们怀揣着共同的梦想进了公安，想要用他们的朝气蓬勃打造更为安全正义的世界，借助伟大的巫女系统来惩治所谓恶的存在。但是纳兹·多拉格尼尔的出现改变了一切，或者说是改变了他们本来定好要走的轨迹。斯汀对那个走私犯着了迷，以身犯险想凭一己之力逮捕犯罪系数高到爆表的纳兹。结果呢，身为警【】【】察反倒被罪犯掳走下落不明，三个月之后又突然再次出现在公安大门口。因为被怀疑是背叛者而囚禁在康复中心，他费了很大一番力气才把斯汀从那个白色监狱里弄出来。但是作为条件，斯汀沦为被称作猎犬的执行官，支配者在手一枪就可以让他变成一堆肉糊。纳兹自此杳无音信，斯汀虽说很快恢复到以前的阳光但是还是有些异样。

确实是异样。

遇上刺目红灯，罗格不得不踩下刹车。他转过脸，看着斯汀的侧面，想说些什么却又不知如何开口。

该说什么？嘿，你等会儿是打算去一枪爆了他的脑袋和他的小伙伴呢还是先和他叙叙旧情来上一发？

罗格瞬间觉得无法直视自己。不过好在他没有把这种不靠谱的话说出口。

斯汀见车停了，便停止发呆从口袋里掏出了一包烟。点燃香烟的动作已不像当初那么生涩，他狠狠地吸上了一口像要借它来麻痹思考似的，但还来不及吐出一圈圈烟雾顺便在那烟雾里想起某人可恶的笑脸，手里的烟便不动声色被身旁人抽走按灭在垃圾盒里。

“别做没脑子的事情，斯汀。”罗格看着他，猩红的眸子里一片沉静。

“我做不到，罗格。”斯汀颇为不满地揉起自己的脑袋靠在车窗上，“你知道的，我没办法。”

我做不到不去想他。

一想起纳兹先生就头痛得要死，我没办法。

罗格不知道那三个月里到底发生了多少事，尽管他可以从斯汀脖子上残留的咬痕上猜到一些。很显然，那三个月给斯汀带来了很大的影响，让斯汀开始变得不像斯汀，换句话说，就是不再像以前的斯汀，虽然他还是可以和以前一样露出让人心安的笑容，像个小孩子一样和他争论番茄酱的正确蘸取方式。

从前对巫女系统深信不已的斯汀开始对它产生了怀疑，并且不时的问罗格什么才是真正的好与坏，善与恶，让一个系统来决定一个人的一生到底是不是正确的，所有的这些问题绕到最后都会回到一个人——纳兹身上。

罗格一直都揣测着斯汀对于纳兹的感情。是恨他恨得要死，还是扭曲地爱上了那个混球？又或者是出于对正义受到挑衅的愤怒？罗格想也许这个连斯汀本人也没有完全搞清楚。两年来斯汀一直都保持着对纳兹的执着，是的，他想来想去还是觉得执着这个词最恰当。把纳兹的照片钉在房间里墙上最显眼的地方，还逐渐养成了一些纳兹的恶习，比如抽烟，比如酗酒。

那天周末，因为没什么特别的事罗格打算上门去看看斯汀。敲了半天的门没人，他一时着急便一脚踹了进去。他看到金发青年坐在地上，脚边扔了一堆捏扁的易拉罐，酒精体液和头发好久没洗而发出的油腻异味几乎填满了整个房间，罗格屏住呼吸打开了窗，看到斯汀笑呵呵地把酒灌进自己的喉咙，然后抬起充血的眼睛看着罗格，眼神涣散。

“一周年。”他记得当时斯汀说了这么一句。

这个脏兮兮的酒鬼叫花绝对不是他认识的斯汀·尤克利夫！

他一把将人提进了浴室，打开花洒把冷水直接浇到斯汀头上。斯汀像疯了一样跳起来，口里不住地骂着各种龌龊的词汇。罗格费了好大力气才制服住他，几经镇压斯汀的理智也回来了一些。他认出了罗格，呆了一会儿后，瘪了瘪嘴声音带着哭腔：

“我不知道……罗格，我没办法。”

罗格当时以为斯汀是在“庆祝”当上执行官的一周年，他清楚，换做谁好端端的从猎人变成了地位低下的猎犬心里都会不好受。但是后来他才发现事情远没有他想的那么简单。

绿灯亮了。罗格松开刹车，车子再次启动飞速向前。斯汀也没有说什么，只是看着窗外。这一次他们两个完全属于私自行动，罗格知道这不太妥当，但是他认为有必要让斯汀和纳兹之间有个真正的解决，没有任何其他势力涉入的解决。一味的拖延和隐瞒会把斯汀逼疯，还不如就来个痛快的，就此解开心结也好，丢掉性命也罢。

很快，他们到了目的地。车停在旧公寓不远处，斯汀立马跳下了车，跑到罗格那边给他打开了车门。罗格正纳闷斯汀葫芦里卖的是什么药，只听得“咔哒”他的手腕冰凉。

这该死的金毛混球竟然敢把他铐在车上。

“斯汀！把我放开！你不能一个去那里。”他说着用另一只自由的手抽出藏在车座下的支配者指着斯汀，这是他最不想做的事，“不然我就在这里把你……”话说到一半没了下文，他惊愕不已地发现通过支配者的数据显示斯汀的犯罪系数远远低于被击毙的数值，他现在甚至连发麻醉都给不出来！

“以前纳兹先生给的东西，虽然我以前一直对它嗤之以鼻。”金发青年笑着指了指自己晶亮的几何体耳坠。

、

“对不起了罗格，我必须一个人去见他。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

金发青年走到旧公寓门口停了下来，那扇因为掉漆而色彩斑驳黯淡的门虚掩着，他的手按在门上没了下一步动作。他不知道他一推门进去，会看到什么样的场景。是早有准备，靠在沙发上嘴里叼着烟得意地看着猎物落网的纳兹先生，还是刚刚洗完了澡，一条浴巾随便围住下身，头发上的水滴滴答答顺着重力滚落下来顺着充满了力量的身体上的肌肉纹路淌到地板上的纳兹先生？斯汀想到这里不由得咽了口唾沫，他心底里压制住的某种感觉此刻正在逐步苏醒，慢慢抽出根和茎叶不知不觉缠绕住他的心脏，一步步勒进心肌，收缩着心室，让这个器官一点点失去功能，一点点地带他走向毁灭。

他把手收了回来，摸了摸自己脖子上的那圈疤，嘴角上翘。

纳兹先生，终于又要见面了。

斯汀·尤可列夫第一次和纳兹·多拉格尔尼打上交道，便被这个看上去缺根筋的走私犯给摆了一道。说起来那还是他第一次被派出去执行任务，那个时候罗格被派去了外市，只得他一个人前往。在他到达嫌犯所在的酒店房间时，他看到地上已经躺了不少他的同僚，一只塞满了花绿钞票的黑皮箱子大开着扔在床上，而一个身穿警服的樱发青年从浴室里走了出来，手里举着支配者对着斯汀。他看到斯汀的时候眼里飞快地掠过一丝光亮，随后便如释重负般地放下了支配者：

“他们是真想让老子送死啊，现在才来么，二组的新人？”斯汀听到这话心里一惊，立刻立正站好朝樱发行了个礼。显出后辈对先辈应有的尊敬来。他毫不怀疑站在他眼前的这个人就是他的长官，一组的……呃好吧他才刚来不久，不认识这个人也正常。事后他才懊恼自己没有好好观察，那件该死的警服对“他的长官”来说显然不大合适，看上出衣服的尺码小了几号。

“一组的纳兹·多拉格尼尔，”樱发毫无顾虑地报出自己的大名并笑着走过来拍拍斯汀的肩，“既然是新人，就当我照顾你吧，那个家伙被我敲昏了在浴室里，现在这里和那只猎物是你的了。而我”他走到床边不动声色地把一支袖珍手枪塞进了箱子，合上箱子，“我得先把这些拿到局里去。取证和善后交给你了。”说着他围上了一条灰白色的围巾，那上面沾染了不少褐色的血斑。

斯汀看着纳兹一系列的行为，觉得一切很是自然却又有种说不出的奇怪，特别是纳兹在走前还把他的支配者交给了斯汀，说它有些故障什么的。当时他把这种奇怪的感觉认作是不爽纳兹那种施舍一样的态度和做法，虽然纳兹看上去非常热情富有感染力，似乎是个很好相处的前辈。

“我不稀罕你施舍的猎物。”他要强地这么告诉纳兹，“我来这里不是为了捡便宜。”

纳兹听后，有些惊讶地扬了扬眉毛，但随即笑了出来，“随便你怎么样吧，反正这里不关我的事了。”

然后，他走到了窗边，潇洒地把警服脱下来甩到地上。

“你永远都没办法追上我，小鬼，你太幼稚。”

他嗤笑着他，然后一只脚踩在了窗框上，一只手拎着箱子。

斯汀终于意识到不对头，他举起自己的支配者对着笑得一脸欠揍的纳兹。

高到足以灰飞烟灭的犯罪系数。

他还未来得及开枪，纳兹·多拉格尼尔便从窗口一跃而下，就此消失在茫茫夜色之中。

Fuck !

他和纳兹的初次见面就让他窝着不得了的火并且信誓旦旦地说一定要抓到纳兹把他剥皮拆骨。区区一个走私犯居然可以把他耍得团团转，简直就是对他智商的莫大侮辱。

这是他当时的想法，但到得后来，等他冷静下来仔细一分析，他的心态又有了几分变化。

暂且不提纳兹·多拉格尼尔一个人就撂倒了那么多带着支配者的警【】【】察这种可怕的战斗力，如果他一开始便能识破纳兹，那么说不定他也会落得个和同僚一样的下场。他在浴室里发现昏在地上被剥光了五花大绑的真正的他的长官，不过好在那个年事不小的长官还有微弱的呼吸。或许那个时候纳兹正有着要灭口的行径，却被突然闯到的斯汀给打断了。

分析来分析去，斯汀心里只剩下了一个念头：

纳兹·多拉格尼尔很强，他一定要抓到这个混蛋。

一个星期之后，斯汀便和纳兹打上了第二次交道。斯汀曾认为能够在第一次和罗格到酒吧里庆祝自个儿生日，再次遇上了恰好在那里的纳兹绝对是机缘巧合。当时他坐在吧台边上，小口啜饮着度数不高的酒，百无聊赖地等着罗格去完洗手间回来，蝴蝶般翩跹目光左飞右飘就落在了那个扎眼的樱发男人身上。斯汀拼命揉了好几把眼睛才终得确认那个人就是他日思夜想的走私犯。酒吧里令人眩晕的灯光和癫狂的音乐让他一时间有些恍惚，鬼使神差离了座位，像被抽了灵魂般走到了纳兹面前。纳兹抬眼看他时的眼神不似往日清澈，酒精似乎已经使他神志不清了。

这是绝好的机会。斯汀这么想着，插在裤子口袋里的手捏紧了手铐。

纳兹像是真的喝醉了，怔怔地看了斯汀很久，眼睛慢慢笑眯成一条线。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？现在就想要么？”说着他朝斯汀伸出一手。

去你码的宝贝儿！斯汀暗骂了一声，却还是为了能够进一步靠近纳兹好下手而配合着纳兹。他也伸出了手去接应纳兹。

纳兹拉住他的手大力一扯，便轻松将人搂到了怀里。斯汀强忍着没有挣扎反抗，他正寻找着机会来敏捷轻快地铐住纳兹，却觉手臂上突然一阵刺痛。

他心中顿时警铃大作，想要挣扎时却发现自己已经使不上什么力气了。他想要高声大喊求救，却被一只强有力的手捂住了嘴。

纳兹身上散发着浓烈的酒气，但言语却是异常地清醒。他以一种极其暧昧的姿势控制住斯汀，压低了声音在斯汀耳边

吹气。

斯汀在失去意识陷入一片黑暗时听见他这么说道：

“你的胆子很大呢，小鬼。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

如果让斯汀选的话，他宁可就此失去意识一直昏厥下去也不愿看到他醒来时的处境：双手被束缚在头部上方使得他无法自由地坐起身来，稍稍一动便能感觉到浑身酸软无力。他可以肯定自己正躺在一张像砧板一样硬实的木板上，并且有一根木刺扎进了他的背部肌肉，没准儿已经戳到了他的脊髓神经。

斯汀一边观察着有限的视野范围，一边回想自己是怎么落了个这样的处境。他奋力仰头看到束缚自己双手的是他自己的那副手铐，被皮肉捂热的冷色调手铐已把他的手腕勒出些许红痕。恰在这时，他听见脚步声在靠近，他连忙闭上眼假装仍处于昏迷状态。脚步声越来越近，很快斯汀便感觉到来人站在了他面前。

“药效早就过了，所以装睡就免了吧，小鬼。”熟悉的声音让斯汀下意识动了动手指咽了口唾沫。

是的，他想起来了。在他昏迷前，他中了纳兹那该死的圈套，并且照现在这个状况下来看，他似乎已成了对方刀俎之下的鱼肉。想到这里，他便索性睁开了眼睛：“是的，我早就醒了，纳兹先生，你是想要我这么个人质来得到什么好”话说到一半，他便愣住了，站在他面前的纳兹手里拿着一支注射器，针头在日光灯下泛起冷光，而纳兹那种看着盘中餐的眼神让他不由得起了一次小规模鸡皮疙瘩。

“我对于那种绑架人质然后要钱要命的低劣游戏不敢兴趣，”纳兹说着俯下身来，一只手按住斯汀的手臂，“你只是成了自己落网的愚蠢猎物而已。”

“是纳兹先生你的手段太卑劣不过，竟然用药物下手！”意识到纳兹又在对他进行某种不明液体的注入，他立刻反抗起来，剧烈挣扎着，像只被捆在实验台上的野猫一样咆哮着用还算自由的腿朝纳兹蹬过去，甚至连针头断在了他的肌肉里都没有察觉。待到纳兹终于甩手把注射器踩在了地上碾个粉碎，斯汀才喘着粗气发现自己大半个身子已经转移到了床下，但是双手依旧被手铐吊在床头栏杆上，金属质的桎梏刑具染上了斑驳血液，看上去像是一对银色甜甜圈上涂了新鲜果酱。此时他的大脑一片混乱，仿佛又回到了那天酒吧里光怪陆离的灯红酒绿。他使劲眨了眨眼想让自己清醒一些，却被纳兹一把重新提回了床上。纳兹温热的鼻息拂过他睫毛又擦过脸庞，他睁大眼睛看着近在咫尺的纳兹，一时间竟有些恍惚。

直到下一秒，脖子上传来的尖锐疼痛才再次提醒他眼前的这个男人有多么危险。他可以感受得到那几颗该死的牙齿已经咬进了肉里，磕着他的大动脉静静聆听他血管血液奔涌的声音。他不自觉屏住了呼吸，假装平静地开口：“你要杀了我吗，纳兹先生？”

他以为回答他的会是纳兹干脆利落地咬断他的血管，然后鲜血喷涌而出，也许还能像喷泉一样给发霉的天花板染上几朵红花。

但是纳兹没有。

他没有继续下去咬断斯汀的动脉，而是松开了嘴朝斯汀露出一个牙缝里带血的笑，“你在害怕。”他低下头来吻他，舌头滑了进来撬开他的牙关，厚重的血腥味充斥在口腔中让他觉得简直无法呼吸。

是的，无法呼吸。

看着眼前的那双眼睛，纳兹便觉得自己无法呼吸，无法克制住要向他索取的欲望。在遇到斯汀之前，他从来没遇到过这样一双眼睛。

这双眼睛就像深蓝的夜空一样保持着隐忍的缄默，而又有漫天的星辰破碎在其间，折射出的反光在那里流转，诉说着他无法理解的情感，也许是不羁，也许是委屈，也许又是其他。纳兹敢用他那条脏围巾打赌，就连这世上最漂亮珍贵的蓝宝石里面的光泽也比不上这双眼睛。

他扶住斯汀的后脑勺，再一次加深了这个吻，用他娴熟的技巧与斯汀纠缠，惹得这个未尝禁果的青涩小鬼起了反应，主动回应着他向他索求。

然而在这时，纳兹突然停下了。他生硬地从这场缠绵中脱身，直起腰来抹了把嘴角残留的血，翻身下床，像是生了谁的气

似的甩开门走了出去。

斯汀气喘吁吁地躺在床上，大口呼吸着室内不算怎么新鲜的空气，大脑一片空白。

他依稀听到外面响起了激烈的争吵声，什么“监视官”“处理”之类的字眼在他耳畔飞驰而过，很快，他看到那个樱发男人又出现在门口，脸上的表情十分陌生。

他永远猜不到纳兹·多拉格尼尔下一步会做什么，就像此刻他猜不到纳兹会走过来，一把扯掉了他的裤子，然后开始侵犯他，就像侵犯一个女人那样。

他记得自己的双腿被纳兹粗暴地分开到最大限度，在他难以启齿的地方胡乱涂抹了些什么后便直接闯了进去。生理上的痛楚和心理上的屈辱让他吼叫到嗓子嘶哑，泪水汗水血液或是精【】【】液粘腻了他一身。

后来呢？

后来他崩溃了，在纳兹再一次凑近他要吻他的时候，他一口咬上纳兹的脖子，直到尝到嘴里的血腥味他才松口并彻底昏了过去。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

纳兹靠坐在暗红色的破沙发上，浑身上下不着一物，除了一条浴巾随意地围在腰间。他正用毛巾擦干湿漉漉的头发，专注地听着他面前茶几上那个插着天线的黝黑机器里播放出夹杂着沙沙杂音的声音。

“他失踪了！我们现在该做的事情不该是在这里慢悠悠地开会讨论！”

“那你以为要怎么做，罗格监视官？漫无目的地跑出去找人么？况且谁也无法证明斯汀·尤可列夫是不是自己故意躲了起来。”听到这里，他毛巾揉头发的动作停滞了下来。

“你这是什么意思？”

“谁都明白，不是么？不久前斯汀·尤可列夫还放走了一个犯人，眼睁睁地看着他逃走而不采取任何行动。如果当时上面不是考虑到他是新人，他早就”对话显然还未结束，纳兹便突然扔下了手里的毛巾，伸手咔哒一声关掉了机器。下一秒，他右手边的那扇门被小心翼翼地打开了，一个金发青年紧紧裹着一条血迹斑驳的床单出现在门口。青年一只手抓着床单，另一只手死死抠住门框好让自己保持平衡地站立，但他的双腿或者说全身都不可避免地颤栗着。纳兹看了他一眼，重新捡回毛巾自顾自擦起头发。

“我承认有些低估你的战斗力了，居然还下得了床。”他把自己的一头毛揉得四处乱翘，“如果不想伤口恶化的话，你还是趴回去比较好。”

斯汀没有回应。纳兹扭头看到他正紧抿着满是干掉血块的嘴唇盯着他，身子依旧轻微颤抖着。他就这么倔强地站在那里，无声地抗议着纳兹。

“好啊，既然你这么迫切地想证明你还有体力”纳兹站了起来，脸上一副看到猎物的跃跃欲试表情，他向斯汀的方向走了一步，“我是不介意再来一次的。”

斯汀听到这话不由得后退了一步，他再次回想起了昨晚的屈辱和痛苦。他低声朝纳兹骂了一声什么，才发现自己的嗓子也因为昨天使用过度而变得无比嘶哑，简直就像一条蛇在那里嘶嘶地说话。他紧张地观察着纳兹，推测着他会在什么时候突然冲过来对他施以暴行。昨天晚上的遭遇，让他已经深刻认识到了他眼前的这家伙是个脾气多么糟糕的家伙，甚至是有些喜怒无常，非常难对付。

他知道以自己现在的状况要逃离纳兹的魔爪，其可能性几乎为零。趁着目前这家伙看上去脑子还清醒着，他决定不要以卵击石。他识相地后退了几步，砰地一声关上房门。

仿佛看不见纳兹的脸就可以让人松一口气似的，他的双腿突然失去了支撑他的力量，使得他直接瘫坐到了地上，碾压到了那被蹂躏过的伤口，痛得他倒吸凉气。他不知道下一步该做什么了，逃出这个见鬼的地方显然是肯定的，但是该如何做到呢？他需要一个机会，一个自己不是那么虚弱，以及最好纳兹不在的机会。

门外又响起了除了他们俩外的第三种声音，是好几个人的对话声。斯汀想到了刚才看到的茶几上的那个机器，估计声音就是从那里发出的。他小心地靠在门板上听到了更清晰的声音。

“当时我们在酒吧里，一家叫妖精的尾巴的酒吧。”他听出那是罗格的声音，他及时地咬住了下嘴唇好让自己不要叫出同伴的名字。

“那天是他的生日，所以我们是去庆祝一番的。我只是去了个洗手间，回来就发现他已经不见了，找遍整个酒吧也不见影子。”

“那么极有可能是他自己趁你不在时离开的。”那是一个瓮声瓮气的声音，让斯汀想到了他们的上级，那个留着络腮胡子一脸凶相的中年男人，“我们会派人再去调查的，现在这不是你的任务了，你还有别的事要做。”

斯汀等待着罗格的回答，却迎来了长久的沉默。他正疑惑着，房门被冷不丁打开，他一下子失去重心向后仰去。原以为他的后脑勺会磕上冰冷地面，但却被一双有力的手接住了。

纳兹把他半搂在怀里。

带着点冰凉触感的肌肤与他紧贴，纳兹身上的廉价香皂气味钻进了他的鼻子，他听见纳兹在他耳畔轻声调笑：“刚才还夸你体力不错，原来只是在硬撑着么，连床都爬不上去？”

纳兹的话如警钟敲响，斯汀立刻条件反射般咆哮道：“滚开。”他用力给出个手肘企图摆脱纳兹的怀抱。但这份挣扎显然没起到什么大作用，纳兹轻松把他打横抱起，几步走到浴室把他扔了进去，说着什么你得先洗干净了我才有兴趣吃下一顿，自个儿又重新踱回了客厅。直到半个小时后，斯汀把自己重新裹成了古希腊式的穿法一脸警惕地站在了浴室门口，已套上t恤纳兹坐在沙发上，戴着副厚重的耳机调试放在茶几上的机器，甚至连头都不抬一下了。

上一秒还一副精虫上脑样，下一刻便显得兴趣乏乏，纳兹·多阿拉格尼尔这个人真是富有戏剧性。斯汀盯着他腹诽道。

“现在你有两个选择，一是现在就穿着这身裹尸布大大方方地走出去，我给你五分钟时间逃跑。”纳兹看似漫不经心地抬了头，看到斯汀满脸怀疑，不由得勾起嘴角，“你也知道这个选项没什么好结果吧，先不提这么跑出去有多丢脸，就算你回去了，也是会被他们怀疑的吧。刚刚你听见了的。”

金发青年咬着下嘴唇低头寻思了一会儿，终于抬头开口：“第二个选项？”

“哦~那可是个好选择——留在我身边，我保证你的安全，你可以知道你想知道的事，甚至向你的同僚出卖我把我逮捕——虽然我觉得后者是不可能的。”纳兹说完后埋下头去继续捣鼓他的机器，剩斯汀杵在那儿一动不动。

过了大约四五分钟，纳兹余光瞥见斯汀朝他以极缓慢的速度走了过来，在茶几前站定。

“我选第二个。”

听见这嘶哑的咬牙切齿声，笑意攀上纳兹嘴角。  
-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

“我说，你每天就这么烂在这里长蘑菇么？不去干你的活?”斯汀靠在沙发上仰头望着天花板，手里的黑色小手枪保险开了又关，咔哒咔哒响个不停。有个粉色的毛脑袋枕在他的大腿上，一本全彩低俗杂志盖住了脸。粉毛脑袋听见他的话，隔着杂志长叹了口气：“干活什么的每天都是同一个口味换谁都会腻的吧。不过如果你能搞出些新花样的话，我倒是愿意再满足你几回。”

“纳兹·多拉格尼尔！”

杂志下传出了笑声，纳兹伸手扯走杂志，看到左上方金发青年正咬牙切齿地瞪着他，同时那把小手枪的枪口也正顶在他的额头上。

“如果你再来一句，我绝对会”

“得啦得啦，”纳兹笑得毫不在意，反倒是变本加厉地将左手从斯汀的衣服下摆处伸了进去，“我只给过你一发子弹，你可不舍得在这个时候用掉它。”

尽管被带茧的粗糙手掌摩挲得发痒，斯汀还是笑了：“可我知道那些剩下的在哪儿。”

纳兹眯起了眼正欲再说句什么，茶几上通讯器的灯突然亮了，蓝色光芒一闪一闪的。纳兹立刻翻身坐起，捞起通讯器旁的耳机戴上，并按下了耳机上的按钮。

斯汀看着纳兹的表情从刚才的懒散逐渐变为凝重，大约过了两三分钟后，纳兹摘下耳机。

“你有活干了？”斯汀试探性地问了一句。纳兹没有正面回答，他边从沙发下拖出个堆满了枪械装备的大箱子，边告诉斯汀：

“走吧，笼子里的小黄鹂，你的放风时间到了。”

他可不相信纳兹会好心到特地带他出去呼吸一下屋外的新鲜空气，纳兹一定是终于要去重拾老本行又不放心锁他一个人在房子里，所以才把他也一起带出去的。但是这样一来，纳兹就不怕他会碍手碍脚，从中破坏？是出于纳兹多拉格尼尔绝对的自信，还是出于对他斯汀的信任？

斯汀拿不准到底是哪个更有可能，这两个月来纳兹的确让他获得了不少有利情报。他了解到纳兹并非个人作案，而是团队合作。他落入纳兹圈套时去的那家酒吧就是这个团队组织的交流据点之一。

他不清楚这个组织到底有多少人，但他推测纳兹是这个组织里较接近核心的人，和他一样的大概还有两三人。纳兹和他的同伴只以代号相称，很少会说出对方的名字。比如纳兹的代号是“火龙”，组织里还有其他什么“铁龙”“妖精女王”之类的代号。

至于这个组织的性质，在斯汀目前看来，无非就是各类非法经营的结合，一群色相浑浊、犯罪系数极高之人的聚合。

斯汀相信自己做出留在纳兹身边的选择是正确的，他可以通过纳兹更加深入地了解这个组织，等到掌握足够的情报他就从这里脱身回去。

可是说到回去，已经被当局认为和纳兹同流合污的他真的能够顺利回去而不受任何怀疑？那日他偷听到的那些话至今还留在他的耳畔挥之不去，此前他无论如何也不会相信当局

这么草率地判定他莫须有的罪行。唯一的安慰是罗格替他所做的辩护，虽然那似乎没有起到多大的作用。

斯汀决定不去多想他和当局之间存在的矛盾，说到底那不过是误会一场，只要他能提供有利情报，把纳兹他们绳之以法，便也会证明他的清白。况且，谁知道那天他偷听到的是不是纳兹在搞鬼。想让他斯汀从心理上对当局失望转而投靠另一方，这也不是纳兹不会做的事情。

当他跟在纳兹后面跨出他呆了差不多要两个月的屋子时，外面刚下过雨的潮湿泥土气味迎面而来，他感到全身细胞都在慢慢苏醒，自由的湿润空气正在召唤着他。现在已是傍晚，一切的轮廓都变得模糊，隐入暮色。他往四周围看了一圈，发现除了他们的屋子外，不远处还有稀稀拉拉的几座房子，有条小河蜿蜒而过，其余便都是荒地。

原来他们一直呆在郊区。斯汀记得这个地方，在他很小的时候，他和罗格按照一张地摊上买的藏宝图一起到这里来挖什么失落的宝藏，可是挖到后来两人却不小心迷了路，最后还是被某个好心人领着回了家。

斯汀还沉浸在往日回忆中，纳兹已经从车库里推出一辆看上去几经改装年代久远的机车并顺手扔给了他一个头盔。

斯汀接过头盔，抬眼询问纳兹：“要去哪儿？”

纳兹没有说话，只是跨上车后示意斯汀也快点上来。斯汀没得选择，只好戴上头盔乖乖坐上后座。

纳兹载着他绕了很久，一直在城区外环打转，末了，他们在一座工厂门前停下了。

工厂的铁质卷帘门被漆成暗红色，中央画了个正在咧嘴大笑的黑色猪头，看上去非常诡异；整个工厂没有几扇窗，浓重的血腥味透过门的缝隙却也能闻得出来。斯汀不由得皱了皱眉。

纳兹把机车安置到一个较为隐蔽的地方后，从衣中抽出把枪并拉开了保险。斯汀见他直直接接地走向大门的左侧，那里还有个小门供人出入，他连忙也跟了上去。

纳兹在门前停下了，他从口袋里掏出一部小型定位显示器交给斯汀。

斯汀看到显示器上有红蓝两点，其中红点似乎是代表他们的位置，而那个蓝点也离他们不远，大概只有两三百米的距离，静静地停在那里一闪一闪地发着蓝光，他忍不住放轻声音问道：“我们要找谁？”

“那个冰块魂淡。”这回纳兹终于回答了，他向后退一步，一枪打掉了小门上的锁，“他和我们失去联系了。”

斯汀知道这个人是谁，纳兹时不时让他听到的和组织的联系大部分都是跟这个家伙有关。他记得纳兹曾经叫冰块魂淡为格雷。他也小心地向纳兹进一步了解关于格雷的信息，却被纳兹半开玩笑地说他这是在吃醋式地刨根问底。

“那魂淡可是有家室的人，”他想起纳兹那会儿正忙于啃咬他的锁骨，那种疼痛和酥麻的感觉仍旧十分清晰，而纳兹的话却是含糊不清的。他说：“我也是。”

想到这里，斯汀脸上不由自主地发烫起来，亏得这会儿天色已暗纳兹估计看不出他脸上的变化，不然肯定又会恶劣地揶揄一番。但是纳兹也明显感受到了他停滞在那儿的异样，却没有多加追究，只是嘲笑了他一声：

“怎么，一点点血味就把你吓坏了么，斯汀监视官？”

句末那句监视官使得斯汀一个激灵，刚想开口反驳却意识到此刻出声并不是什么好主意。他只好咬了下嘴唇没有答话，恶狠狠地剜了纳兹的背影一眼，跟上他的脚步。

进了门斯汀才终于明白这间工厂为什么会有这么重的血腥味。原来这是一整座屠宰厂，厂中央高高悬着一枚昏黄的灯泡，散发着不怎么明亮的黄光；成败上千大条大块的猪肉挂在这里，各式各样锋利的分割刀具，切割床等也一一展现在他眼前；一个硕大的猪头被铁钩子勾着吊在他们面前，猪头的眼窝深深凹陷下去，呈现出病态的紫红色，嘴角被人剜开一直延伸到耳朵，暗红的肉从开口处翻出来，粗粗一看这整张猪脸就像是在笑一样，叫人觉得毛骨悚然；工厂里还有滴滴答答的水声，斯汀初步把它判断为是刚刚切割好的肉体淌下的血水。

纳兹已经走在了他前面，他连忙快步跟上去与纳兹并排而行。在这样一个诡异的环境里，斯汀觉得浑身肌肉都绷紧了，连呼吸都好像被自己有意控制了起来。他的左手伸进衣袋里握紧那把转轮手枪。他听见纳兹压低了声音问他：“他在哪里？”

斯汀低头看了眼显示器，以同样低的声音回答：“一点钟方向，二百八十二米。”

两人心照不宣地一同朝着显示器上指示的方向挪动，一排排切割或半切割的猪肉就在他们身旁慢慢倒退，散发着血和肉的腥臭气味；就连他们脚踩的水泥地上也淌满了血水。纳兹看上去对这种环境没有丝毫的胆怯或是迟疑，他手里稳稳的握着枪，警觉地打量周围一切，脚步也没有一点动摇。斯汀这时候莫名觉得纳兹像是和他一样的警【】【】察，并且比他更加训练有素，经验丰富。

屠宰厂里非常安静，滴滴答答的水滴声更加明显了，这里似乎除了他们以外没有别人。

那个格雷为什么会在这里？况且他到这里来干什么？斯汀满是疑问，但他知道等见到格雷本人，这些问题都会引刃而解的。

显示器上红蓝两点的距离不断靠近。

两百米。一百米。五十米。三十米。

十米。

五米。

直到红蓝亮点终于重合，他们停了下来。他们已经到了整个工厂的中央，那枚黄色灯泡就在他们正上方。他们周围仍是悬挂着一排又一排生肉。

没有格雷。

斯汀惊讶又怀疑地看向纳兹，正想开口，纳兹却已经给出了答案：

“真是个完美的犯罪现场。”

斯汀听到这句，心脏狂跳了起来。他从衣袋里拿出手枪，紧握在手，等纳兹进一步的解释。

纳兹没有说话，他侧着脑袋听了一会儿水滴声后，向左转身后退了两步，用手指抚上了挂在那里的其中一块肉。

那是一副完整的猪胸腔，还没被完全切割好，只是豁开了一个大口子。

“血是热的，”纳兹把手从豁口处伸了进去，“仔细看看地上，你应该很熟悉这种东西。”

斯汀低头看去，发现地上除了血水外还残存着一些恶心的肌肉组织。

他并不对这种东西很熟悉，他只见识过没几次，但他知道那是什么。

“支配者……”他听见自己声音有些发颤。是的，支配者的第二种攻击模式，可以让被锁定的罪犯浑身组织爆裂变成这样的一滩滩烂泥。

“回答正确。”这个时候纳兹的声音听上去异常冷酷，斯汀毫不怀疑他下一秒就会举枪对着他的脑门。他深吸一口气，抬眼看到纳兹已经把手从那猪胸腔里血淋淋地抽了出来，鲜血淋漓的手指间还吊着一个银晃晃的十字架吊坠，吊坠中心一个蓝色的光点不断闪烁着。

纳兹的目光在十字架上停滞了片刻，又移到了斯汀脸上。斯汀觉得自己已经能看到他的眼里喷薄欲出的怒火，于此同时，纳兹另一只手也举枪慢慢对准了他的额头。

“你知道为什么的。”

“你想让我偿命。”斯汀突然感到自己有了无边的勇气，他也对纳兹举起了枪，“可我觉得他该死，你也一样。”

“样”字还没出口枪声便响，斯汀还未反应过来，就已经被纳兹扑到在地。

不远处传来了重物倒地的声音，恰在这时，他们原来所站位置那里悬挂的猪肉全都爆裂了开来。支配者的威力。

“他们没走！”斯汀失声喊了出来，被纳兹快速捂住了嘴。两个人极为狼狈地以一种扭曲的姿势贴在地上，斯汀还被纳兹压在下面，他感到自己的一半身子都浸泡在了那肮脏的血水里。

“我数到三的时候，我们分开跑。”纳兹埋头在他耳畔轻声念道，同时将一把子弹塞进斯汀的衣袋。

“一。”纳兹松开了对他的桎梏。

“二。”纳兹慢慢转过了身，背对着他。

这是个绝佳的机会，趁纳兹毫无防备的时候制服他，然后和自己原本的同伴们会合，他呆在纳兹身边的软禁时期就可以结束。

斯汀知道自己明明应该这样做的，但是他却没有对那安稳的后背举枪。他从地上爬了起来，同样背对了纳兹。

“三。”

话音尚未落地，两人便分头从原地窜了出去，一连串的肌肉组织在他们身后爆裂开去。

斯汀觉得他们此刻就像被困在迷宫牢笼里的猎物，光是要躲过支配者的瞄准和迅猛攻击就已经让他跌跌撞撞差点找不着北，更不用说该如何顺着攻击的方向来确定支配者的方位进行反攻了。但是他做不到，并不代表纳兹也做不到。在逃亡过程中，支配者的攻击速度不知不觉也慢了下来，使得斯汀尚有片刻时间喘上几口气，同时也让他看到，纳兹多拉格尼尔是如何灵活地避开了支配者，踩着切割床凌空跃起，朝某个方向开上枪，然后又落下，消失在一排排猪肉林里。

斯汀终于安全到达了他们进来时的那扇小门，纳兹却还没有。他相信以纳兹的实力要摆脱支配者比他轻松多了，而纳兹现在还陷在那堆猪肉林里，剩下的唯一解释显而易见。

斯汀没有多想只得又折回去，踩着血水去找那已经被怒火烧尽了理智的纳兹。

大概是纳兹已经干掉了大部分警【】【】察，斯汀返回时并未受到任何来自支配者攻击，当然更不要说是枪械攻击了。自从巫女系统完完全全被人们所信服，且支配者也进入公安系统后，枪械子弹一类便逐渐淡出视线了。如今的警察已经没有人会采用这种原始的攻击，支配者比子弹更加干净利落。他还是纳兹教会的组装和射击。

很快，纳兹奔跑的身影出现在斯汀的视野中，纳兹前面还有一个黑影。

不是吧，只剩一个了。斯汀嘴角都忍不住抽搐了，他再一次认识到了纳兹战斗力的可怕。那两人的距离已经拉得很近，但是纳兹没有开枪，估计是已经没有子弹了。但是为什么那个黑影不用支配者呢？

一个不留神他和纳兹的距离又拉大，前面那个黑影更是顺势一拐就进了一扇门，不出几秒纳兹也拐了进去，斯汀只得加快步伐跟了上去。

跨进那扇门的那一刻，光线一下子就暗了下去，一股寒气幽幽地将他包围，直觉告诉他这里是冷库。

由于眼睛尚未适应环境，斯汀只好放慢了速度，凭听觉判断纳兹他们的方位。

这个冷库很大，地上也已经堆了不少需要冷藏的肉体，斯汀有些艰难地循纳兹经过的路前进着，不知不觉已经离门很远。再往里走时，眼前已经一片漆黑，没有了一点儿光线。斯汀在原地站定，正欲考虑下一步行动，突然腹部遭到钝器袭击，紧接着就被人撞到在地，并死死掐住了脖子。

他熟悉袭击者的气味，在他的印象里，这是一种汗液气味中混杂着一股荒野气息，并时常带着精【哈哈哈哈哈哈】液腥味的感觉。他在气管几近被掐到窒息的情况下艰难出声，袭击者听到了他的声音，一下子松开了手。

“怎么是你？不是说了分开跑么。”斯汀听得出这话里还包含着尚未熄灭的怒气，但是此时此刻谁还管得了这些。

“对啊，分开跑。”他咳嗽着推开了身上的纳兹，从冰冷的地上坐起来，他的腹部正在隐隐作痛。“所以我跑到这里来了。”

“你真是蠢出了新高度！”纳兹没好气地说，“如果不是你在这里碍事，我早就干掉那家伙了。”

纳兹多拉格尔，你居然好意思说我蠢！斯汀简直想就在这里给上这个魂淡一枪了，但是理智制止他将想法付诸于实践。他从地上站起来，生硬地问纳兹：“所以呢，现在那家伙哪里去了？”

“不知道。”纳兹话音刚落，两人便听见不远处传来了咔哒一声，纳兹以为是子弹上膛，可斯汀却突然想到了那扇该死的门。他想朝来时方向跑，却发现哪里都是黑暗。

“那个混球把门关上了！”他喊道。

“他想让我们活活冻死在这里。”纳兹这会儿终于冷静了下来，“怪不得他一直没有用支配者。”

斯汀彻底呆住了，无穷无尽的黑暗和冷气将他团团围绕，之前在冷库外面沾上的血水和身上汗液正在凝结成冰，他感到衣服贴在身上变得坚硬刺骨起来。他不受控制地，有些发抖。

“走吧，沿着墙去找到门。”纳兹不知什么时候站在了他身后，大力拍了几把他的肩膀，“我们没那么容易死的。”

纳兹的话就像是火光，温暖照亮了周围，驱散了缠着他的黑暗。斯汀点点头，纳兹已经走到了他身旁。温热的肩膀靠着他的肩膀，让他觉得莫名安心。

经过漫长的探寻和摸索，他们终于找到了冷库的门，但是这扇门已经从外面被关上，里面更是连门锁都不见。黑暗中，冷气源源不断地侵袭着他们，刺戳着他们裸露在外的皮肤，还从袖子衣领等缝隙中钻进去。两人都很清楚，如果他 

们不能尽快脱身，冻死在这里也是迟早的事了。

纳兹先是用斯汀的枪沿着门缝打了一圈，然后两人轮番用身体撞门。

几轮下来，斯汀觉得自己快要筋疲力尽了，后背的衣服仿佛已经完全结成了一块厚重的冰板并和他的皮肤紧紧粘合在一起，手指也冻得难以弯曲。他知道自己的体温正在迅速下降，他努力想让自己运动起来取暖却没有一点儿效果。

纳兹仍在那儿颇有节奏地撞着门，一下又一下。斯汀想再后退一步好往门上撞去，谁知他刚向后一迈，身子便不由自主地倒了下去。他伸出手想抓住些什么，但在这黑暗中，除了虚无，他什么也没有抓到。

纳兹劲头十足地撞了很久，这扇该死的门都纹丝不动，正当他要破口大骂时，才突然间想起了斯汀。他连忙转过身叫斯汀的名字，听见地上传来了轻缓的回应。他循声摸索到了躺在地上的斯汀，把人扶着圈在怀里。金发少年浑身冰凉得像具尸体，如果不是他刚才出声了，纳兹真要以为他已经……

“已经锻炼了快两个月了，你的体力还是这么差劲啊。”纳兹下意识又把斯汀搂得更紧了些，“这简直是对我的侮辱啊。”

“你那算是哪门子的锻炼！”他听见斯汀一如既往地快速反驳了他，通常这种时候斯汀的神情就会变得很不自然，然后用恼羞成怒来作掩饰。

只可惜这里太黑了，不能再看一次他这样子的表情。纳兹在心里遗憾道。照往常，面对斯汀的反驳，他一定会立刻采取某些喜闻乐见的手段来好好教育这家伙一番，但此时此刻这一类的手段显然是不合时宜的。

于是，两人之间出现了一段较长时间的沉默，只有冷气排放的轰隆声和两人轻微的呼吸声在黑暗中飘荡。末了，还是斯汀打破这难耐的沉寂：

“那扇门还是打不开，对吧？”

纳兹没有正面回答斯汀，而是说：“我们会活下来的。”

他听见斯汀呼出了一口气，像是在笑着说：“真是想不到，我最后居然会和你同归于尽。”

“怎么，这么嫌弃和我一起殉情？”纳兹也忍不住笑了，他伸手恶意地捏了把斯汀的腰，像他以前一直做的那样。斯汀不知哪儿来的力气挣扎着要挣脱他，纳兹便更是收紧了手臂，和斯汀贴得更紧。

“为什么你能在任何时候都这么”斯汀话未说完，有什么柔软温暖的东西就贴上来封住了他的嘴。他有些惊讶，这一回纳兹没有如往常一样用舌头撬开他的牙关，把他吻到几近窒息，而是仅仅温柔地和他肌肤相亲。斯汀简直要怀疑这是他即将走向死亡的幻觉了。

过了许久，纳兹才松开他，他就冒出一句：

“刚才那会儿你没杀我。”

纳兹听到这话后，先是愣了一下，然后笑了一声：“所以说你还是太嫩了，那只是装装样子而已。”  
“你有足够的理由杀我的，”斯汀这会儿说出的话基本都不再通过脑子了，他无力去深究去思考，那么索性想说就说，“某种意义上来说，我和他们才是一个阵营的。”  
“听起来确实很有道理，”纳兹故意停顿了一会儿假装是在思考似的，斯汀没有管他，继续自顾自说下去：  
“继续留着我，总有一天我会成功脱身的。到那个时候，你和你的伙伴们都会完蛋。”  
“你一直在做这种毫无创造性的妄想，满心想维护所谓公平正义的热血白痴。”纳兹对此嗤之以鼻。  
“全区的犯罪系数就是被你们这群人拉高的。”  
“我们这群人?”  
斯汀感到自己猛地被一推，脱离了温暖的怀抱，砸在冰冷地面上。右侧脸颊撞到地上，火辣辣地疼着，又很快变得冰凉僵硬。他不难推断出纳兹又一次被自己成功激怒，可惜照现在这样的状态来看，估计是自己先死的节奏了。  
但让斯汀没有料到的是，纳兹非但没有对他动手，而是再一次把他拉着坐起来靠进怀里，用相比他而言稍微暖和一点的手和他的十指相扣。  
“真受不了你啊小鬼，放在我以前，你绝对死上千万次了。”  
斯汀还未从纳兹的转变中反应过来，或者说他现在对任何事物的反应能力都已大大下降了。体力透支，体温散失已经让他快要走到意识边缘。纳兹的话让他觉得好笑 之前的怀疑和对立也被遗忘。隔了很长时间，他才勉强控制着自己已经被冻僵的嘴唇，轻声念出：“你以前是有多糟糕……”  
“以后你也许会知道的。”

在黑暗中，他看不见纳兹的脸，当然也不知道纳兹此刻的表情。

恍惚间，他觉得自己回到了那个晚上，他躲在一棵腐朽老树后面借树干来隐藏自己，透过树干裂开的缝隙看不远处。  
纳兹坐在那里，有一点红色的星火明明灭灭。  
他在抽烟， 四周围尽是些枯枝败叶。  
天很黑，没有星星月亮，地上也没有萤火虫来照明。  
他不明白纳兹大半夜地为什么要到这儿来，坐在这片荒凉之地上一言不发，像是在等着什么。  
他一直守到自己眼皮都快要黏在一起，纳兹也没有要离去的半点意思。

最后他终于沉沉睡去。

他们后来具体是怎么从冷库里得救的，斯汀不得而知，他恢复意识时已经是横躺在那张邦硬的木板床上了。纳兹也只是告诉他是后来组织里的人赶来救了他们。

至于屠宰厂事件的起因，只是格雷去“处理”一宗人口贩卖和毒品交易的。当然这一点斯汀是在很久以后才了解到的。  
等

到他完全恢复了体力，纳兹毫不避讳地带着他去工作的次数便逐渐增多起来，就好像已经开始把斯汀当作了自己人一样。

随着接触的深入，斯汀慢慢发现妖尾并非只是一个单纯的犯罪组织，他们的确干着杀人的勾当，但那只是表面。

以一种血腥而脱离于法律的方式维护着整个犯罪界的秩序，这样的说法来描述妖尾才是合适的。

斯汀问过纳兹，明明有法律和公安，有巫女系统的存在，他们为何还要大费周章，用以前古老又野蛮的办法来解决问题。

纳兹那会儿只用一句“他们解决不了的”把斯汀给打发了。

纳兹总是那样，一讨论到这些问题就不耐烦起来，说到一半不是被什么突发情况打断，就是直接扑上来要做。斯汀便只能从妖尾的其他人那里知道一星半点的剩余部分，但由于和那些人的接触也不是很多，他所能了解到更详细的事情并不多。

他隐约意识到妖尾在很久很久以前经历过一场大浩劫，尽管所有人都对其保持缄默，但几乎每个人的眼里都有着一种相同的东西，像是愤恨又像是希望和决心。

被纳兹软禁的日子迎来了第三个月，这一回纳兹又一次地出人意料了。

他带着他去潜往外省，去拿回据说保存了妖尾重要机密的存储卡。

在斯汀看来，这会儿纳兹已把他视为并肩作战的同伴。虽然他没有忘记自己还是一个警【】【】察，但是他还是没法否认和纳兹一块行动的感觉真的很好。

他可以肯定自己没有什么见鬼的斯德哥尔摩综合症，自己也不是受虐狂。大概，大概只是纳兹身上的某种特质吸引了他，使得他在和纳兹并肩贴墙站着防止被敌人发现时也会觉得心跳不已；在看到纳兹干净利落地干掉对手，鲜血飞溅开来时都会有一时间的恍神；在他们肉体胶着时则更不用说了，斯汀简直快要相信自己真的是出于快感和喜悦而非刻意的配合了。

斯汀甚至有时候还会突发奇想，觉得纳兹绑架并软禁了他也是夹带了不可告人的私心。每每想到这里，他不自觉就流露出些莫名其妙的笑意来。这从很多方面来讲是说不通的，但是感觉到愉快却不是假的。 

他们的合作非常成功，顺利拿回了存储卡并全身而退，更让斯汀满意的是他趁纳兹不注意时暗自留下了这份资料的备份，并且成功地把它藏在了纳兹意想不到的地方——他小时候曾经因为打架而掉了一颗后槽牙，后来又装上了颗可拆卸有暗格的假牙。

回到纳兹的破败房子之后，他们开始了长达一周的糜烂生活。说是糜烂一点都不错，在斯汀的记忆里，他们除了饿了去吃东西外，其余时间统统在床上沙发上以及一切可以【】【】的地方度过。纳兹给他一种像是要把这辈子的爱全部做尽似的感觉，近乎拼命地向他索取，把他榨干，这股疯狂让他甚至都没有时间去细细思考，只得·和纳兹一起沦为只知遵循欲望的动物。

等到他某一天睡饱醒来，想张口抱怨纳兹几声，发现自己已经不是躺在梆硬的那张木板床上，而是躺在汽车后座上。他下意识地用舌头舔舔那颗后槽牙确认那些资料还在后便放下了心来，有些吃力地扶着自己酸软的后腰坐起身来看向窗外，发现外面是晚上，那不断向后退去的是他熟悉万分的风景。他吃惊地望向正在开车的纳兹，纳兹只是简略地往后视镜里瞥了一眼，没有说话。

“纳兹先生，我们要去哪儿？”

纳兹没有回答他，自顾自把车里的低俗音乐开得更大。斯汀隐约意识到有不好的事情将要发生，自他们拿完存储卡回来后，纳兹对他的态度从未是这幅样子。

这会儿他还没有想到他的软禁生涯即将迎来终结。

车停下了。停在斯汀以前住过的单身公寓楼下，斯汀简直不敢相信自己已经快要忘记他以前住的房子的模样了；纳兹的破房子在他脑中早已根深蒂固，他熟悉那里的地板，墙壁，甚至是所有的角落，他甚至还记得哪些地方曾经留下过哪些污浊痕迹。

纳兹离开了驾驶座，一把甩上门，然后又折到后面来打开他这边的车门。

没有灯光照射，纳兹的脸上像是附了一层阴影，斯汀虽看不清他此刻的神情，但还是感觉得出气氛不太对头。

纳兹继续保持了沉默，但是行动却没有丝毫和缓。他干脆地将斯汀压倒，并顺手解开他的皮带。他用皮带把斯汀的双手绑缚在车窗上部的拉手上，然后扯掉了他的裤子。

纳兹这一回的粗暴让斯汀重新回想起纳兹第一次上他的那个晚上，除了钻心的疼痛和刺骨的冰冷外别无其他，不带一点儿感情。纳兹不像平时那样会说些或愚蠢或下流的话，那些话斯汀虽然知道是明摆着的谎话和甜言蜜语，但还是要让人舒服的多。

不像现在这样。

肌肉被撕扯的痛楚和不断的冲撞阻碍着他的思考，他只听得纳兹断断续续的话，断断续续的真相。

“你该不会以为你有什么特别之处才会被选中的吧，别傻了，只是因为你是个好下手的监视官而已。”

斯汀下意识地睁大眼睛，想看清纳兹这会儿是不是一副开玩笑的神情，想着也许是纳兹想出来的一种过分的新情【】【】趣。

“你被除名后，名额空缺出来，我们的人补上了。”

“所以你现在已经没什么用处了。

不过说真的，你的味道真不错。”

”这么一副惊讶的表情，我还以为你早就对这种事情有很清醒的认识呢，“滚烫的嘴唇贴上了斯汀的双唇，让人感到烧灼的疼痛，”太高估你了么，斯汀监视官？“

最后一句监视官又一次刺激了斯汀的大脑神经，他狠狠地咬着纳兹的嘴唇直到血腥味从舌尖漫到喉咙，纳兹又一次猛烈冲撞迫使他松口。

“你该不会是把那些话当真了吧。”

斯汀当然知道所谓的那些话是指什么，无非就是那些缠绵的情话和与爱相关的东西。

“怎么可能。”看不见的伤口扭曲了形状，斯汀尽全力让自己听上去满是嘲讽意味而不漏出一点儿软弱的呻吟，“以为我上当了的你，才是天真的那一个吧，纳兹先生。”

“你也该很清楚才是，我有上万种理由足够来恨你。”说到这里时斯汀甚至还翘起了嘴角，尽管生理性泪水已经模糊他的视线。

下一秒，纳兹在他体内释放，热流涌进他的身体，腥味弥漫开来。同时，他的脖颈处传来了强烈的刺痛，就像那天晚上一样，纳兹把牙齿磕在他的颈动脉上迟迟不动。

斯汀也没有完全处在下风，和纳兹长达三个月的相处确实让他学会了不少东西。他顺利解开了手上的束缚，并在纳兹挟制住他的同时抽出了藏在皮带里的改装枪械抵住纳兹的胸膛。

纳兹最后突然笑了，放声大笑着松开了斯汀，而斯汀没有放下枪。两个人仍是胶着在一起，在这狭小的车后座上。

“和那天比起来长进不少啊，但留着你还是会拖后腿。”纳兹笑得露出了他那森森的白牙，斯汀以前一直奇怪过这家伙一直抽烟为什么牙还是那么白。他从斯汀体内退出，自顾自地拉上了裤链：”所以现在放虎归山了，你可以走了

”你没有在之前就杀了我是你的损失。“斯汀让自己看上去一副胜券在握的模样，“我掌握了很多关于你们的情报，只要我”

“所以说你还是太嫩了，”纳兹毫不客气地打断了斯汀，他直起了身子居高临下地看着斯汀，“你知道的只是因为我让你知道而已。  
况且就算你愿意把你的记忆献给当局，他们还是一样会除掉你。”

说着他又像是突然想起了什么似的，从口袋里摸出了个小黑盒子扔给斯汀。  
“不想死的话就靠这个保命吧，可以让巫女系统的测定无效化，就当作是你用身体换来的酬劳。”

也不知是前者还是后者，又或是两者都让斯汀大受刺激，他接到那盒子就像接到个烫手山芋一样毫不迟疑打开窗甩了出去。

这个行为终于让纳兹暴怒，他跳了起来扑上去一只手掐住了斯汀的脖子，另一只手则在车的内置盒子里翻着什么。  
他说：“斯汀•尤克列夫，这是你自找的！”  
那咬牙切齿的语气明显，却让斯汀笑了，尽管他笑得闭上眼，眼泪就被挤了下来。

然后，他感到手臂上又是一阵刺痛，意识也开始溃散模糊。  
他的脑子里混沌一片。  
纳兹多拉格尼尔是个混蛋我要杀了你活剥你咬死你绝对要亲手用支配者把你爆成肉酱让你尸骨无存给所有不管好坏因你而死的人偿命然后把你的肉酱扔到海里让你永远消失不见抹消掉所有一切的记忆不记得你怎么可恶地刺穿我折磨我却把我当作同伴我们一起去工作一起并肩作战一起烂在沙发上斗嘴讨论晚饭问题一起说我爱你。

但是最后他说出口的只有一句话：  
“我恨你。”

他听到的也是同样冰冷的回答：

“再好不过。”


	6. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【flesh and bloody 番外】  
关于小斯汀沦为执行官的初期故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【BGM：PRICKED】【三分十三秒左右的那声叹息大概是整个bgm里面最大的亮点了……】

“D-22有大面积精神污染，初步预计犯人一共有四个，犯罪指数均已超过300。小心些不要受到影响，斯”剩下的字还未出口，通讯器便被对方不耐烦地强行切断。罗格看着不远处的小巷入口愣神了一两秒，抛下所谓原地待命的指令，直接带上支配者跑了过去。 

巷子里又黑又滑，还弥漫着一股令人作呕的气味。罗格努力不去让自己的鼻子分辨出那里面是呕吐物的酸臭味还是另外什么东西的腥臭味道。不祥的预感让他的太阳穴突突地跳着，他不敢放慢速度，怕自己就是晚上那么几秒。

这是自斯汀沦为执行官后的第一次任务。当一开始斯汀从那装载着执行官的车后备箱里走出来的时候，罗格很明显能感觉到斯汀和往常的不同。他不似以往那样半嬉笑半悠闲双手叠在脑后地慢慢冲他走过来，拿起支配者的时候还会俏皮地冲他眨眨眼。这会儿的斯汀被一种忧郁的气息所笼罩，走来的每一步都看着沉重。他从箱子里举起支配者的时候，眼神锐利地扫着手里的机器，仿佛自己以前从没用过它。他抬起脸来看到了罗格，倒是显出一种比较熟悉的笑来了，但罗格依然觉察得出其中的勉强。更让人不安的是，罗格闻出了斯汀身上的酒精气味，并不怎么浓郁，被汗液的咸味巧妙掩盖着。

斯汀和其他执行官被派去围剿D-22的犯人，罗格和监视官们则被勒令留在原地。就算猎人不必做与猎犬相同的事情，但好歹猎人也该和猎犬一起行动。罗格坚信这样的安排是刻意为之，为了检验执行官们是否可靠好用。

若是其他时候做这种试炼安排也就算了，但眼下，斯汀·尤可列夫明显不在正常状态。

待到他在这条七拐八弯的巷子里快要扭过第四个拐角时，他嗅到了浓郁的血腥味。危机感一下子将他淹没。他再也顾忌不上其他的东西了，叫着搭档的名字加快脚步。

一支支配者摔在地上一闪闪亮着荧荧蓝光，微弱的光芒闪烁或明或暗照出了地上一大滩血肉模糊的混合物，他再熟悉不过的人坐在那滩玩意儿上被浸泡着，双手毫无生机地垂在身侧，依靠着墙面，胸膛倒是有一起一伏的呼吸。

“斯汀？！”

金发青年听到他的声音，循声转过脸来，血迹蔓延脸颊，使得他眉宇间看上去又多了不少阴暗邪气。罗格刚要再向前踏出一步，斯汀突然动了起来。他几乎是在一瞬间从地上拾起了支配者接着冲他扣下扳机。爆破声从他身后传来，一大片温热腥臭的东西铺天盖地泼了过来。罗格被肉体爆破的巨大冲击力给撞倒在地，不过好在他还是速度够快地从地上重新爬起来。斯汀仍是靠在墙边坐着不起来，一只手里握着支配者。罗格走过来在他面前蹲下身关切地问他有没有受伤，却不料被斯汀一把揪住了领子。血腥味酒味混杂着汗水气味一齐朝他袭来，唇上的柔软触感告诉他到底发生了什么。他还来不及作出任何反应，斯汀就直接软绵绵的挂在了他身上，轻哼着他听不清的话。

罗格叹了口气。

斯汀觉得酒的确是个好东西，它可以让他扔掉很多顾虑和犹豫，在思考和做事上更加干脆直接。虽然作为执行官，他的人身自由受到了不小的限制，但是还好他的冰箱里储存的酒类并未受到制约。接到要出任务的消息时，他刚好独自从训练场上回到房间，大汗淋漓地给自己灌下两罐啤酒。冰凉刺激的液体从食管流进胃里，他仰起脸，恰好看到了钉在墙上的照片。照片里的粉毛笑得扎眼，他动动嘴唇却没有说出话来。 

再之后，前往D-22去执行任务，他跟着支配者的指引逐渐向犯人的位置潜行，不知不觉被引入巷子里。直觉告诉他，他正离危险越来越近，这让他的神经紧绷起来。昔日的搭档还在通讯器上喋喋不休，他便索性直接切断联系。

等他快要拐过第四个弯时，一把泛着银光的猎刀从暗处窜了出来，他立刻向旁处退去却不料在另一边也有人握着利器，尽管他闪避及时却还是不幸被割伤了手臂。在感受到自己手臂上一阵疼痛的那会儿，斯汀脑子里却莫名跳出了纳兹嘲讽他的画面。两个据说犯罪系数有三百以上的犯人挥着刀冲他刺来，不容许他继续再想些什么和纳兹有关的事情。或许是酒精让他的动作和反应变得迟缓了，一对二的战斗让他感到有些吃力，再加上他已经习惯了没有支配者的战斗方式，此时支配者的作用也被大大削弱。虽然最后他成功用支配者爆了那两个个人的脑门，自己却也是受了不少的伤，体力透支地靠墙坐了下来。歇下来后，人的血肉腥味一下子变得清晰起来了，这让斯汀觉得很恶心。他低头看到了自己手里沾满了血的支配者还在一闪一闪地亮着，不由自主就一甩手把它扔了开去。

这会儿，他突然感觉到了疲乏和晕眩。墙面和空气的冷，地面上血肉的温热和残雪的寒，还有他体内的一团马上就要喷涌而出的火的热让他难受。他呼出一口气，那口气立刻化作白色雾气，再缓慢向四处散去。天空中有雪正在零零落落地掉下来，他看着那些雪，熟悉感越来越强。他盯着它们由远及近，就算是有几片雪落在他脸上，掉在他眼里，他都没有眨眼。

迷迷糊糊地，斯汀觉得自己又回到了那个晚上。他和纳兹虽成功拿到了那张存储卡，却被人一路追杀到边境的某一个小镇。

那时候已是深冬，天空中陆陆续续地簌簌掉下些干冷的雪，地面上也已经堆了不少厚雪。他们为了甩掉追踪者而挤进了一家拥挤的小酒馆。酒馆里的热闹与外面的寒冷寂静形成鲜明对比，到处都是滚来滚去的酒桶，不断碰撞在一起的人和酒杯，以及不绝于耳一浪高过一浪的人声，或是歌唱或是怒骂。纳兹带着他挤过人群，来到吧台前。他要了两杯酒，把其中一杯给了斯汀。斯汀看着他仰起脖子一饮而尽，有些许酒液流出来，顺着喉结耸动钻进衣服里。酒馆里光怪陆离的灯光让纳兹的皮肤颜色看上去是那样地不真实。斯汀有点儿出神儿，他下意识地咽了口唾沫，纳兹正好放下了杯子，上吊眼冲他看过来。他连忙转移开了视线，并举起自己的那杯酒。

他照着纳兹先前的模样，仰起脸看似豪气地想把酒灌下去。他借着余光瞟见纳兹盯着他的灼灼目光，还来不及对此作出反应，便被辛辣的液体狠狠呛了一口。眼看着纳兹就要开口嘲笑他，他飞快地喝下了剩下的酒。

斯汀不知道他喝下的那玩意儿里的酒精含量到底有多高，他只感到自己像是活生生吞下了一打烧得滚烫的刀片，他的口腔、喉咙、食管、甚至是胃都在火辣辣地燃烧着。说实话，在遇上纳兹之前，他真没碰过多少酒。至于在遇上纳兹之后……他似乎已经挑战了不少自己的原则和极限，不管哪方面。

他听见自己体内血液飞速流淌的轰鸣声，眼前纳兹的影像变得模糊起来。纳兹还在他面前说着话，酒馆里太吵，斯汀听不到纳兹在说些什么，他只看到纳兹的嘴巴在一张一合，像是一个邀请。

斯汀当下就一把揪住了纳兹的领子，然后吻了上去。

罗格好不容易才把看上去已经没什么清醒意识的斯汀带回房间。由于斯汀的衣服裤子沾满了方才在巷子里的脏东西，罗格最后只得把他剥得只剩一条内裤并且扔上床顺便给他盖好被子。他转身去找些醒酒药之类的东西，等他端着杯凉白开和一板醒酒药再跨入卧室时，斯汀正用手臂挡着眼睛，看不清脸上的表情。罗格走到他床边，先把药和水放在了床头柜上，然后再俯下身来轻声问他要不要来点儿醒酒药。

斯汀听到这话，把手臂从脸上移开了——它顺势勾上了罗格的脖子，使得他们两个人的距离变近。

”你想不想试试看？“罗格听见斯汀这样问他，他愣住了。他想他当然知道斯汀指的是什么，他也知道斯汀现在正被酒精操控着。

尽管斯汀的确有着不可小视的魅力，并且罗格心里也清楚自己对斯汀感情的真正成分，现在斯汀的主动邀请的确是个机会，但他觉得不该是这样的开始——如果他们真的要开始什么的话。

他把斯汀的手从他脖子里掰下来，转移着话题：“斯汀，你不该在出任务的时候还喝酒，这很危险。”

“我们不惧怕危险。”他看到斯汀闭上眼然后一脸傻气地笑着这么回答他，在那一瞬间，罗格回想起在很久以前他们刚刚成为监视官，第一次出任务的时候。那会儿斯汀就是在和他一起冲进那片精神污染区域前，对他们的上司那么说的，说完后还转过脸来冲他笑着眨个眼。他忘了那是白天还是黑夜的事情了，他只记得斯汀的那个笑。

同样地，他也忘了刚刚做好的决定。

斯汀是被纳兹以一种几近粗暴的方式从酒馆的后门拖出去的。先前在酒馆里他的脑子还热得糊成一团，到了外面的巷子里，寒冷的空气让他不由得哆嗦了一下，理智稍稍回归了一些。但是纳兹·多拉格尼尔显然没有。

斯汀开始后悔自己方才的一时冲动了，可惜为时已晚。他已经被纳兹推压在墙面上，纳兹紧贴着他，匆匆与他唇舌交缠完便开始啃咬他的喉结，同时手上的动作也没有片刻迟缓。

皮肤脱离布料保护暴露在外的冰凉，再加上纳兹滚烫的手心一下子握住他已经兴奋的性器，斯汀忍不住呻吟出声。他的嗓音在安静的后巷里显得格外清晰，然后，他听见纳兹低低的笑声，湿润温热的东西舔上他的耳垂。

“五点钟，上方，看见了么。”

斯汀顺着纳兹的话看去，那里模模糊糊有着半个人影儿。他瞬间清醒了大半。  
他的第一反应是推开纳兹，迅速做些防御措施，毕竟他们现在的胶着状态怎么看都不太适合应战，可他没能敌得过纳兹的压制，纳兹的手一动，他更是无法理智地保持思考。

“枪在我衣服内侧，左上方。”纳兹一边吮吸着他脖子上的皮肤一边指导着。

斯汀好不容易摸到了纳兹衣服里的手枪，他正欲举枪起来对着那人影扣动扳机，有两根该死的手指就这么突然侵入了体内。  
“啊……”  
毫无预兆的侵入和冰凉刺骨的填充物刺激得他一个哆嗦。枪口稍有晃动，却已经来不及阻止已脱离弹道的子弹。

好在这发打歪的子弹依然见了鬼似的击中了目标，纠缠在一起的两人听到了重物倒地的一声闷响。

斯汀松下一口气，随即便开始抱怨起纳兹来：  
“在要紧关头做这种事情也太过了点吧？要是没……唔”  
纳兹毫不犹豫地送入第三根手指并恶意地在他体内的搅动阻断了他的抱怨，指节刻意曲起的运动不断给他带来了电流通过一般的瞬时快感，他觉得自己现在甚至都快要站不稳了。

“你好像比以前更敏感了。”他听见纳兹低沉的嗓音回荡在耳边，“因为冷么……”纳兹像是在喃喃自语又像在猜测着什么。  
仿佛就是为了证明这一猜测，纳兹把手指突然从斯汀体内尽数抽出。由此引发的空虚感让斯汀下意识攥紧了纳兹的衣领，他刚想开口说要做就快做别磨蹭，纳兹的手指又夹带着什么冰冷的东西冲了进来。  
斯汀打了个激灵，他感受得出体内除了手指外还有一些东西，它们很快就从坚实的有形体化作液体顺着交接的缝隙流下来。  
是雪。  
这个判断的念头在他脑子里一闪而过，紧接着他就得出了纳兹多拉格尼尔果真是个变态的结论。未作思考他就将自己这个结论大声告诉了纳兹，换来纳兹一句是么和一阵故意的按压和刮擦。  
在那一瞬间快感翻涌而来将他淹没，纳兹手指侵入的冰冷早已被欲火融化，他难以控制自己随着手指模仿的抽插节律扭动身子迎合起来，但是还不够。  
此刻他的思维和理智已经被欲望撕扯得差不多要溃败了。  
他还想要更多。  
然而尊严和羞耻心又阻在挠他说出主动的话来。  
矛盾纠结的两难使他眼里酝酿出潮湿的雾气，他只能放任自己发出放浪的喘息和呻吟不去刻意压制。  
这是他的底线，可纳兹偏偏喜欢去触碰打破这些底线。纳兹多拉格尼尔总是喜欢破坏，捣乱他的一切，把自己的意志强加在他身上；设计让他一步步走进陷阱；带着恶劣的笑意一次次挑战他，逼迫他冲破极限；  
他像火一样把人燃烧殆尽，让人倍受煎熬却又舍不得这份光亮和温暖，舍不得逃离，只想贪恋沉迷。

在这会儿斯汀恍了神，忘了自己眼角已经淌出几点泪滴，没有在意到纳兹的手指已经抽离体内。

下一秒，粗大发烫的物体捅了进来，一下子进入到最深处，仿佛一下子连带着捅进了他的灵魂里去。  
灼烈的痛和热让斯汀忍不住颤抖起来。他张着嘴，发出的声音只有满足的呻吟和口是心非的抱怨。  
纳兹的一次次冲撞使得他不由自主仰起了脖子，他看到巷子上空普兰色的天，大大小小连续不断的雪花碎片从上面落下来，由远到近，落落在纳兹的樱色毛发上，落到他的脸上，落到眼里，混着眼泪尝进嘴里，味道咸甜交杂。

斯汀觉得自己快要升华了，灵魂被填满后就想迫不及待地脱离躯壳——他的一切感官都变得迟钝起来，一切感觉仿佛都在远去。

这会儿，雪是冷的，他背后的墙是冷的，呼吸和触碰到的空气是冷的；唯独他和纳兹两个人是热的，热得快要烧起来。

在一切都达到顶峰的时候，斯汀反射性地向后仰去，他喊着一些含糊不清的话，却又硬生生咬住了自己的嘴唇不再发声。正处于高潮阶段的罗格并未注意到这一异样，等到高潮过去，他从斯汀体内退出并又顺便和斯汀唇舌交缠一番时，发现斯汀正闭着眼睛。

“很累了？”他柔声问道。  
“还好。”斯汀仍是闭着眼，嘟囔着转过脸蹭了蹭他的掌心。  
这无意识似的撒娇行为让罗格再次沦陷，不过这一回他倒是控制住了自己。他没有犹豫过多便把人小心地从床上抱起来，走向浴室。

等到清理完成他再抱着看上去已经睡死过去的人回到床上时，远处传来了午夜零时的钟声，一阵阵地来回涤荡。金发的傲娇鬼正靠在他胸口，呼吸均匀起伏。  
罗格突然觉得自己像是回到了学生时代，有多少个这样的夜晚，斯汀也是这样无意识地冲他撒娇，无意识地靠在他胸口睡得安稳。只不过那个时候他们没有做到现在这一步。  
这会儿一切都安静下来了，钟声停了，只听得外面扑簌簌的落雪声。  
罗格希望时间在这一刻可以凝固，永恒不变，他可以暂时忘掉很多烦扰的事情，他不用去思考明日会是如何。在这里，此时此刻，他与斯汀只拥有彼此。  
他在斯汀额头上印下一吻，心满意足地抱着他阖上眼。

过了许久，怀里的人睁开了眼。  
他定定地看着窗外翻飞不断的雪花，像是想到了什么以前的事情。  
他的蓝色瞳仁宛如星辰大海，澄澈无比。

—FIN—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【最后……拖了差不多快两个月了才终于写完orz，说是圣诞特辑真的有人信么TT…感觉还是有点对不起影白，总的来说就是小斯汀知道自己在做什么，却又不免想要假装自己意识不清，欺人骗己。本来想表现那种又温情浪漫又hot的感觉的，但是鬼知道最后变成了什么ORZ……】
> 
> 【ps：难得的后巷play居然没玩后入真是遗憾（不……）】


End file.
